I Wish I Was a Vampire
by girl with fangs98
Summary: Fred from 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' had a sister. She never gave up looking for him. When the Cullens come back to Forks 9 years after BD she recognizes them as vampires. Will they help her find Fred? And what will happen if they do find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has read my other stories! I hope you will enjoy this one too!**

**Full Summary: It's nine years after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens have moved back to Forks. Everything is normal until a new student moves to Forks from Seattle. She is a human but she knows about vampires! Can the Cullens help her? But what will be the consequences for her? Rated K+ for now but that could change...**

**Warning: It won't back sense if you haven't read 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' By Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters, not me. **

_Rosalie POV_

I sighed. I suppose I have to get up now. Emmett and I were lying in bed with our arms around each other.

We had moved to Forks. Me, Emmett and everyone else including Jacob and Renesmee. We had been gone for about 9 years. Jacob now lives with us. And he phases every few days so he hasn't aged at all; he never wants to leave Renesmee.

The paint was peeling of our old house and a window had been shattered. It was too small for all of us now that we had Renesmee and the dog was living wih us. So we had knocked it down and built a new one. Esme and Alice had had fun decorating it.

Me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee were all going to start Forks High School today. Renesmee had stopped aging when she was seven years old but she looked about sixteen. So we were all going to be in the same year at school.

Carlisle was starting at the hospital today as well. Apparently there had been a fire there two years ago and everything had been burnt, so they had no record of him ever working there before.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Ya Rose?"

"We have to get up now it's almost eight o'clock."

"I guess we do." He sighed. We both got up and I went into our walk-in closet to pick something to wear.

I choose a new pair of skinny jeans, a light purple top with silver bits around the neck-line and a jacket. I wasn't going to get cold, but we were trying to blend in with the other sudents. Forks hadn't gotten any warmer over the years!

When I was dressed I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and started doing my hair, while I watched Emmett trying to find something to wear.

He had taken off the clothes he'd wore last night and was now trying to find some new ones.

"Rose, do you know where my new shirt and jeans are?" He asked me.

"No, sorry Em." I lied. The truth was I knew Alice had taken them to find out what size he was. Because she was planning to buy some new clothes for him. But I loved watching him walking around the room with no clothes on.

Suddenly Alice burst into the room, with Emmett's shirt and jeans in her hand.

"Here they a-" She began, but stopped when she saw Emmett, Her eyes almost popped out off her head as she took him in; he was fully undressed and standing in the middle of the room, looking extreemly embarassed.

They looked so funny, just staring at each other that I burst out laughing. The sound seemed to snap Alice back to life, and she threw the clothes at Emmett and ran straight back out of the room. By now I was laughing so hard I almost broke the bed. And from across the hall, I could here Edward laughing too and Bella asking him what was so funny.

"I'll just go put these on." Emmett mumbled.

"Ok, em." I managed to say between laughter. As Emmett went off to get changed I went downstairs to see if everyone else was ready. They were all waiting there execpt for Carlisle, who had left early to start his shift at the hospital and Emmett, who was still upstairs. I walked over to stand beside Renesmee.

Just then Emmett entered the room and everyone exept him and Alice burst out laughing. Edward must have told them what had happened. Jasper was comforting Alice who hated being embarassed in public and Esme was trying to hold back her laughter but wasn't succseeding!

When we had all finished laughing Esme wished us good luck on our first day and we went outside. We choose the two least conspicous cars because there was too many of us to fit in one.

I refused to go in the same car as the mutt - we fought less over time, but still didn't like each other – so Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob went in Edward's car and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I went in Emmett's car.

Then we drove down our long drive-way and off to school. It was going to be boring. I didn't need Alice to predict that. I already knew more than all the teachers there. But I did enjoy watching all the students stare in awe at our beauty. In the rearview mirror I saw Edward roll his eyes at that thought.

'You know you like it too.' I thought. He raised his eyebrows at this.

'We'll see.' I thought, we were almost there now.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review and tell me what you think of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear's a shout-out to glowing bookworm ! Who was my first reviewer! Thanks glowing bookworm ! =D**

Edward POV

We walked out of the house after Esme wished us good luck, and got into mine and Emmett's cars. Rosalie - being stubborn – had refused to go in the same car as Jacob. So Jacob, Nessie, Bella and I took my car while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went in Emmett's.

As we drove to school I was thinking about the day ahead. The story in Forks was that Jasper and Rosalie were twins, like they always were, because as well as looking alike they also had a certain bond. I think it was because they both had difficult pasts. Renesmee and I were going to be brother and sister because physically she was about a year younger than me, and she looked more like me than Bella.

We had thought about saying Jacob and Emmett were brothers because they both had dark hair and were very muscular, but had decided against it because of the different skin tones. I suddenly began aware of Rosalie's thoughts. Even though we weren't in the same car I could still here her thoughts because we weren't very far away.

_I do enjoy watching all the students stare in awe at our beauty._

I rolled my eyes. That was so Rosalie.

_You know you like it too!_

I raised my eyebrows. Yeah right!

_We'll see!_

I sighed, I honestly don't know how Emmett puts up with her. Bella looked at me questionly. She was in the passenger seat, I was driving and Jake and Nessie were in the back.

"Rosalie!" I told her. She nodded understandingly. She knew how Rosalie and I got on each others nerves. I looked up. We were almost here now. I followed Emmett's car into the car park of the school and parked next to him. Some of the other students had started to stare.

We had used our two least conspicous cars, but they still stood out here. I got out of the car followed by everyone else. Together we walked towards the school. By now almost everyone was staring at us.

_Who are they?_

_They're so gracefull!_

_They're all so pale exept for that big indian guy._

_They must be the Cullens, Hales and Masens._

All the thoughts of the students were buzzing around in my head. I tried to ignore them but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

_Oh my gosh! They're so beautiful!_

_I wish I was that pretty!_

I was glad Rosalie couldn't hear them. She was vain enough as it is! We had reached the reception area now. The lady at the desk looked up as we came in. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw us.

_Oh my! They must be the new students! I've never seen someone as beautiful as them in my life! I wonder if he's with them? He doesn't look anything like them._

She was looking at Jacob when she thought this.

"Hello" I said in my most dazzling voice. I could hear Emmett chuckling quietly behind me.

"My name is Edward Masen and this is my sister Renesmee Masen." I said gesturing to myself and Renesmee.

"And these are the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I said again geturing to Rosalie and Jasper.

"This is Emmett, Bella, Alice and Jacob Cullen. They're not related." I pointed to each of them in turn.

"Uh… Ok…" She stuttered "These a-are your… umm… scedules for the year. I hope you… er… have a nice t-time hear!"

_Oh, that was embrassing!_

"I'm sure we will." I replied while smiling my most dazzling smile which left her speechless and staring after us in awe as we left the room. Just then the bell rang and we went our separate ways to our different classes. My first class was with Bella and Alice. Everyone else were already sitting down when we walked in the room. Their thoughts were similair to the other students.

_Wow, they're so pale!  
_

_That guy is cute! I wonder what his name is…_

_They must be some of the Cullens!_

Thankfully the teacher came in then so they all stopped staring at us. He called us up to his desk.

"Hello, My name is Mr. Murphy. I hope you will like it here in Forks High School. What are your names?"

"My name is Alice Cullen, this is Bella Cullen and Edward Masen." Alice answered. He introduced us to the class and told us to take our seats. There was one empty desk and another with just one boy sitting at it.

_You and Bella take the empty one, I'll sit next to that guy._

I shot Alice a thankfull smile and we sat down. The guy next to Alice automatically shyed away from her. Human's survival instincts told them to stay away from us.

The rest of the class dragged. I knew everything the teacher knew, and probably more. So there was no point listening. But it was my duty to my family to read every students thoughts and make sure they hadn't guessed what we really were.

So far all they were thinking about us was how pale and beautiful we were. The ones nearer to us were a bit afraid of us. But the boy beside Alice was getting braver and by the end of class he had worked up the courage to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Eric. I'm captin of the basketball team, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

_She's hot! I hope she says yes!_

If only he knew how unlikely that was! But thanks to her visions, Alice knew he was going to ask her and that Jasper waiting waiting outside for her. She answered him while we were walking out the door.

"Sorry, but…" She walked up to Jasper and kissed him once on the lips. "I'm taken!" She finished while taking Jasper's hand.

_Shit! I've no chance against a guy like _him_!_

Jasper guessed what was going on by Alice's words and their emotions.

_Oh my Carlisle… did he just… he must of asked her out! I'm gonna kill him!_

He pulled Alice close to his chest and looked murderously at Eric, his eyes turning black with fury. At that moment Emmett and Rosalie who were walking down the hall to their next class saw us and came over.

"Jasper, dude. Chill!" Emmett said, noticing his protective stance. By now Eric was completely terrified and practictly ran down the hall.

_I have to get away from here! There's something strange about those Cullens!_

"Silly, over-protective fool." Alice pretended to slapped his chest. Jasper still didn't calm down. So she kissed him again and he immedietly relaxed. Jacob and Renesmee were walking down the hall then.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Jake called as they passed us.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"That guy,-his name is Eric-asked Alice out and Jasper… well, over-reacted a little bit. And then you came." Bella explained.

"I told you, you shouldn't have worn your mini skit today. You'll just attract all the attention of unwanted boys!" Rosalie exclaimed. She was very annoyed at the boy as well but was also a tiny bit jealous. No-one had asked her out. Jasper felt it and he turned to glare at Rosalie.

"Sorry to break up the sibling arguments." I said "But we should go, we're going to be late." We all left for class. The rest of the day was boring. At lunch everybody stared at us. They're thoughts were pretty much the same.

_They're so beautiful!_

_They must be the Cullens._

It was a relief to finally get home and only have to hear the thoughts of my family.

"How was your first day?" Esme asked us when we got home.

"Um… interesting I guess." Alice said, glancing at Jasper. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"A guy asked Alice out today 'cause she was wearing a mini skirt. And she almost said yes. But Jasper rode in on a horse, pretending to be a knight in shining armor and saved her from the evil Eric boy who thought her almighty butt looked cute in a mini skirt." By now he was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. This was his payback to Alice, for catching him naked earlier.

Rosalie smacked him on the chest and Alice glared at him.

"Uncle Emmett is strange…" Renesmee muttered and she and Jacob left to go to their room. No-one else knew what to say.

"Uh… Ok…" Esme said eventually "… Maybe tommorrow will be better." Then she flitted from the room to make something for Jacob and Nessie to eat.

Suddenly Emmett jumped up and tackled Alice to the floor. They rolled around wrestling. Then Rosalie and Jasper jumped on them and tried to separte them.

"Vampires these days!" I said. Bella smiled at me and we walked out of the room.

**Sooo… another chapter finished. Hope you liked it! **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**And if you have anything funny that I could put in the next chapter, TELL MEEEEE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know how long it's been, maybe a month. I'm a little discouraged by the number of reviews, (only 2!) but I'm going to keep writing this story anyway, because I like it. In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new character! Read on to find out who the new character is!**

_Bella POV_

Two months had gone by since our first day here. After a week or two most people had stopped staring at us whenever we walked by. Their thoughts had calmed down too; Edward had been much more relaxed. But today a girl had just started school here and they were all excited again. We just faded quietly into the background and nobody took any notice of us.

Edward told me her name was Abigail, she was nineteen years old and had moved to Forks from Seattle. A small part of me wondered why she had moved to this dull town, but the bigger part didn't really care why.

It was strange, since I'd been here last-9 years ago-my view of humans had changed. It didn't really matter what they did or why they did it. If there was a big earthquake or tornado and lots of humans were killed, it was sad, but there was no reason to get worked up about it. It was natural. Humans die, humans are born. No big deal.

Except the ones I love, of course. Like Charlie, Reneé and Jacob. Though Jake wasn't exactly human...

We were all sitting at our table in the cafeteria except for Rosalie and Emmett. Just then Abigail walked in. She was surrounded by other kids, all talking to her at the same time. I felt sorry for her.

It was hard-like peering through murky water-but I remember what it was like on my first day here, having to make conversation to complete strangers.

Edward was concentrating now. This was one of the days when he had to be listening to everyone's thoughts, especially the new girl's, making sure they hadn't guessed what we really are.

Unfortunately this was also one of those days when Emmett and Rosalie had decided to spend some _quality-time_ alone in one of the broom closets of the school. Secretly I wondered whether it was just an accident that they happened to pick _this_ day. They knew Edward would be listening to people's thoughts today. Maybe they did it just to annoy him...

He grimaced every now and then because of the mental images he was getting from them. I smiled at him sympathetically and put a comforting hand on his leg under the table. I desperately wished I could put my shield over everybody so he couldn't here their thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett were too far away but I could give him a break from everyone else's thoughts... No! I couldn't, he was meant to be listening to Abigail's thoughts. It was his duty to the family. At least, that's what he thinks.

Abigail looked up from the table she was sitting at now and saw us. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw us. She looked surprised and... almost as if she recognized us...

But Edward didn't looked alarmed-just confused-so I was probably just imagining things. Suddenly Edward shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked my husband. He looked up at me grimacing.

"Emmett and Rosalie have very... _colorful _minds!"

"Don't worry!" Alice chimed. "They be done in about... 3, 2, 1... now!" Then she started laughing and after a few seconds Edward was laughing with her.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee asked them.

"Emmett ripped Rosalie's clothes by accident and Rose was so angry she ripped his clothes too! Now they're stuck in there with no clothes!" Alice said. Then she stopped moving and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her, when she came back to the present.

"Rosalie is going to ask me for help in about 10 seconds."

Edward sighed. "Emmett's already asking me. I wish I could tell him to shut up. He's saying 'Please Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!' over and over again, to make me go get clothes for him and Rosalie!"

Eventually we all agreed that Jacob would fake being sick and go get clothes for them. The bell rang and we left for class.

**Hmm... What's up with Abigail? Why did she move to Forks? Why did she look relieved to see the Cullens? So many questions... You'll find out the answers soon! **

**I bet it'll surprise you! **

**The next chapter will be Jacob's POV and the one after that will be Abigail's. I've already written Jacob's, and I'm halfway through Abigail's so expect an update soon! Review!**


End file.
